


Surfer Dad And The Ice Cream Lady

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [35]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones looks good in wetsuits, F/M, Gluff, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader works at an Ice Cream Stand and meets a handsome surfer and his daughter.





	Surfer Dad And The Ice Cream Lady

Prompt: “You’re a hot surfer and I’m an awkward person working at an ice cream stand.”

The hot sun beat down on you relentlessly as you stood at your post, dipping out ice cream cones for beachgoers in need of a cool treat. 

“Here you go, sweetie,” you said, handing a vanilla cone to a happy looking little girl with adorable brown curls. An older woman with silvery brown hair handed you the money and reminded the girl to thank you, which she did with a messy smile that totally melted your heart. 

What a refreshing moment in a long day filled with rude, crude, and often whiny people. 

(No, you did not have a dairy free option. There’s a slushy place just twenty yards away.) 

_Don’t take out your rage on me. I just work here._

_Don’t you even dare make a milkshake joke, you pervert. My eyes are up here, by the way._

Watching the girl walk away, happily licking at her cone, your eyes were drawn to the water where swimmers and surfers could be seen cavorting. You wished you were one of them, especially with the heat and boredom of being in the same place all day. Thank goodness there was only one more hour before closing. 

One of the surfers was looked like he’d been born on a board, so nimble and steady he was riding the waves. Clad in a dark blue wetsuit, he was clearly having the time of his life. The curly haired girl you’d just served cheered and clapped as the man did a particularly nifty move and you wondered if he was her dad. Pretty nimble and he obviously kept fit, given how perfectly that wet suit fit him. 

You pulled your eyes away and went back to serving customers, thinking about your plans for the upcoming school year. The little girl was just about the same age as your students and reminded you of the need to start getting supplies bought and lessons planned. 

Forty minutes later, you were jotting down lists on a napkin when the girl appeared again—this time with both the older woman and the surfer dude, who was insanely hot, you quickly realized the closer he got. 

Trying not to blush, you tried a friendly smile. 

“Can I help you?” You asked, managing to not stutter. 

The man grinned back with the most delightfully dimply smile you’d ever seen. 

_Flip-flop_ went your heart. Uh-oh.

“I’ve been told that you sell delicious ice cream. Isn’t that right, Jo?”

The brown haired girl nodded enthusiastically. “The best!” She exclaimed. 

“So,” hot surfer dude continued, “I decided it would be very foolish of me to miss out.” 

His eyes scanned the menu board and briefly you. 

“How about a two scoop chocolate cone?” 

“Coming right up!” You replied cheerily. 

“Sugar cone or waffle?”

“Waffle all the way,” Surfer Dude declared. 

_Smart guy_ you thought. Waffle cones were infinitely superior with the flavor and satisfying crunch. 

“Here you go!” You Said, handing him the cone and turning pink when your fingers accidentally touched his. Even through the gloves you were required to wear, you were hyper aware of the contact, and quickly pulled your hand back.

“That’s $2.50,” you told him, wishing you weren’t quite so awkward around nice men.”

He paid and looked around the tiny building you were stationed in.

“Hope you’ve got plenty of hydration. Wouldn’t want to see a nice young lady like yourself keeling over from heat exhaustion.” 

“Oh, I learned my lesson about that last summer,” you assured him. “There’s a dozen water bottles stashed away in here. Thanks for your concern. By the way, nice surfing skills.”

“I’m not great, but it’s a great way to relax. I tend to be a workaholic, but when I do take time off, there’s nothing better than spending the day with my favorite girls.”

He took a big lick of his cone and beamed at his family.

“Take care, Ma’am.” He said politely. 

“Have a nice day!!” You returned, waving at the group as they walked off. 

You didn’t think you’d see any more of cute brunette girl and Hot Surfer Dad, but the next week, they were back again, but this time the man was in a white T-shirt and colorful swim trunks. 

“Back again?” You greeted, when they approached the stand. 

“Yep. One last time before things get busy with school staring up.”

“Ugh.” The daughter made a face. 

“You’re not looking forward to it, I take it?” You asked sympathetically.

“Not the beginning,” she admitted. “It’s always hard getting used to new people and teachers.” 

“It is,” you agreed. “You look like a bright kid who adjusts quickly, though. What can I get you?” 

After they’d given their order and you handed them their cones, the man introduced himself as Leonard and his daughter as Joanna.

“You’re awfully good with children, Miss....”

“Y/N,” You supplied. “And I should be given how much time I spend with them. I’m an elementary school teacher,” you explained. 

Joanna’s eyes widened. “Really? What grade?”

“Third,” you answered her. 

“That’s the grade I’m going into,” She said, looking less doleful now.

“Awesome!” You said. “What do you want to be when you grow up?” 

“At first I wanted to be a doctor, like daddy, but I realized I don’t like being around blood so I want to a scientist.”

“Ooh. That’s fantastic,” you told her. “We could always use more scientists!” 

You were trying hard to concentrate and not to notice how built Leonard was as he was standing so close. Interacting with children was so much easier for you than men. 

“You get much business here?” He asked.

“It’s slowing down now,” you answered. “June and July are really busy, but August it’s quieter. Oh, you have some ice cream on your nose,” You pointed out. 

Leonard wiped it off sheepishly as Joanna giggled. 

“How embarrassing to make such a mess in front of such a classy lady,” he remarked, giving you an appreciative look. Was that flirting?

“Trust me, it happens a lot,” you assured him. “Ice Cream can be messy.”

“A lot like life,” he said sagely, eyes looking far away for a moment. You and Joanna kept up a conversation for a few minutes before they finished their cones and headed back to the beach. 

On your last evening working the stand, you closed down and took your blanket to the beach to watch the sun go down. 

It was so beautiful you were held spellbound by the sky’s breathtaking display of pink, orange, and red, finally allowing yourself to relax. 

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Came from your left and you turned to see Leonard standing there, surfboard in hand, toweling himself off.

“Yeah....it is...” you said in a strangled voice, fighting the urge to add _and so are you_. 

“Glad they finally let you out of that cramped box to get some fresh air,” he commented. 

“I closed down for the last time,” you sighed. “Back to the real world and lesson plans tomorrow.” 

“Good thing I ran into you then,” he suddenly said. “It would be an awful shame if I missed my chance to ask you if you’d like to have dinner sometime. Jo sure likes you and I do too.” 

“I guess that means you’re single then?” You returned with a teasing smile. “When there’s a kid involved, I like to make sure.”

“That’s thoughtful of you, but I’m very much single. Jo’s Mom found greener pastures elsewhere when she was a toddler.” 

“Aw, That sounds rough,” You sympathized. “I’m glad you and Jo stayed close.” 

“I can’t imagine otherwise,” he said seriously. “But you haven’t answered my question yet.” 

“Sure, I’ll go out with you,” you began with a gleam in your eyes, “if you’ll agree to teach me how to surf.” 

Hazel eyes looked at you with a very delighted approval. “I’d be glad to, Y/N.” 

A date AND an opportunity to see Leonard in a wetsuit again? Now that was a win-win situation.


End file.
